Part II: Sorceress' Rain
by Dkmagby88
Summary: Part two of sorceress series. Read part one before this one. The actual journey of Rinoa in the FF8 world. Is she actually strong enough without Squall? Will she be able to overcome the darkness that lurks within? Or will it engulf all of those she loves?
1. In the Morning After

All right. I decided to put intros to the chapters in order to explain some things. First of all, this is part two of the Sorceress series that I'm going to create. I think there are going to be three in total, but maybe four. So if you stumble across this story I advise you to read Part I: The Sorceress' Feather in order to understand what's going on. Please review too.

Chapter I is a suspicious chapter. I know a lot of people are going to say, "Who's this girl?" "Why do they use bills and not gil?" However, that would be spoiling the surprise. Then at the end you'll definitely be like, "How did he get in here?" but that's not important. This part has nothing to do with Rinoa or her journey and I apologize, but it will tie in later on. I also apologize if I offend anyone that is sensitive to prostitution, because this chapter is all about it. So please read it anyways, all you wimps that think it's wrong, because it's totally worth it. That's all I got to say, so enjoy.

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter I

_"When the feather breaks, to the world she shall take"_

"When she has taken the world, to the stars she shall ascend"

"One day...I'm gonna leave this town, you know?" A red-headed girl said. She was sixteen and wore a short purple dress with black high heels. Most would think she was a hooker, and they were generally right.

"What do you mean?" A groggy voice came from the shadows.

"I don't know. I think I just wanna get outta this city. Away from all the business and corruptness. Is that even a word? Well, anyways...I wanna leave and live somewhere else. A nice little town or just travel around a while."

"Whatever. Why are you telling this to me?" The figure sat up in the bed the two were sharing.

The girl turned around, "I just wanted to say it. That's all."

"Sure. Anyways, how much do I owe you?" The figure got out of bed with nothing on. It walked over to the bundle of clothes on the floor and slipped on a pair of boxers.

"Three fifty." She replied.

"Fine." The figure took out the wallet from the back pocket of his pants.

"I think I'm gonna save up all the money I make and get on the first train outta this place. I don't care where it goes. I guess that's half the fun, huh?" She also got up completely naked and took the bills out of his hand.

"I don't care what you do with that money. I got what I wanted." He slipped on his shirt and looked around for his socks.

"I know that. Just tryin' to make conversation." She put her hands on her bare hips.

"Sure. Well, I gotta go. So maybe I'll look you up if I need it." He began to head out the door.

"Don't forget your coat!" She yelled at him.

"Oh yeah. Forgot." He shrugged and pulled the coat off the coat hanger and slipped it on.

"I have something else for you too. I need you to sign my customer book. Procedures and stuff like that." She took a small book and pen out of her purse lying on a chair and handed them to him.

"Fine." He took the book and pen from her and furiously scribbled his name in it.

"Thanks. Hope to see you again." She smiled as he handed it back to her.

The man opened the hotel door and headed out.

The girl sat down on the bed in her bareness and flipped through the book. She looked curiously at the scribbles to make out the name. She hadn't gotten it the night before.

"Seifer? That's a weird name." She said as she closed it and began to get dressed.


	2. I Must Come With You

I apologize to people who are reading this and thinking about how boring it is. Yes, I know there isn't much conflict yet, but it will get there. Chapter two is just about Cheryl and how she's gonna come into the picture. It's also a little like, "What the hell is this?" but it all builds up you see. Just please r&r.

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter II

Walking out of the garden was definitely strange for Rinoa. Never had she done something like this. Never in her life had she decided just to do something that could be life altering so spontaneously. 

_Just keep walking Rinoa. Just focus on your walking. Thinking about it will make you turn back. That's the last thing you want to do right now. Just focus on your steps. One, two. Three, four._

She continued on through the garden and hopefully to the second floor observation deck. Because that is where she had planned to go.

Balamb Garden had been stationed at Fisherman's Horizon, or commonly known as FH. A training exercise was being done there. Rinoa didn't really know what it was, but it didn't matter. Just getting out of the garden was her main objective at this time. She figured that if she quickly exited, she could get to the rail road tracks easily. Then from there she would be home free. But getting there would be the hard part.

She continued listening to her steps and counting them out until she had reached the second floor observation deck. She went through the door and out onto the balcony. 

The sun beat down from the skies as there were no clouds to shield the heat from her. She ignored it though because she was focused. _Get to the train tracks and your home free. That's all you gotta do._

She walked across the metal bridges and through the small crowd of people and kept focusing and focusing on the steps she took and careful not to look up into anyone's face for the might be a garden member.

But soon that was shattered.

"Rinoa!" A voice from behind her yelled. And instantly, Rinoa realized she was a goner.

She tried her best to just ignore it and keep on going and not to say anything.

"Rinoa! Over here! What are you doing here?" She soon heard quick footsteps toward her as she knew that there was no way out of this one.

Rinoa stopped in her tracks and slowly lifted her head. Then she decided to turn around just to confirm who it was. It was best to explain this then to just run off leaving them with questions.

There stood a girl in a student uniform with her brown hair in a ponytail. It was Cheryl.

"Rinoa! What are you doing here!?" Cheryl quickly ran towards Rinoa to stand face to face with her.

"..." Rinoa couldn't answer just yet.

"You should be in bed! Not roaming the streets and that. Have you talked to Squall? Why are you here anyways? Where are you going? Why are you dressed so dark?" Cheryl had a lot of questions to which all Rinoa could answer, but none that she could for Cheryl.

"I'm leaving." That's all Rinoa could answer.

"What!?" Cheryl had the most puzzled look on her face.

"I can't tell you why, but I must leave. All I can ask is that you tell no one that you've seen me. Is that clear?" Rinoa looked directly into her eyes while grabbing her arms.

"But-"

"Just do it...please." Rinoa leaned in closer to pressure it.

"Okay, I trust you Rinoa." Cheryl gave a small smile.

"So then this is goodbye." Rinoa let go and fell back.

"Maybe...or it could be hello." Cheryl smiled even more.

"What?" Rinoa was now very curious as to what Cheryl was pumping out her mouth.

"I don't know what it is, but I just feel that I should know more about this, or I know that I just have to be a part of it somehow." Cheryl was losing her smile and getting more serious.

"Maybe...I don't know." Rinoa looked into the sky.

"I want to come with you." Cheryl blurted out.

"What!? No! You can't! You have Zell! And school! I just can't take you along with me." Rinoa was looking directly at her in surprise, but Cheryl had clear confidence.

"I must. Rinoa...I am of your servants." Cheryl's face almost darkened at that and she lost her good girl attitude and became some sort of person that has known everything about this whole thing.

"I don't understand you? You first question me? Then you know everything about it? Who are you?" Rinoa looked at her queerly.

"I...don't know. Maybe...I'm as confused as you are." Cheryl looked at the ground.

"I know we all are. You and I play an important role in this and I don't know why, but before I or we leave...I must know something." Rinoa said.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"Not here. Over there." Rinoa pointed to an old shack that had been abandoned and no one was in sight.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl was back to her little good girl self.

"You'll see...if I can do it that it." Rinoa began to look a little worried at the moment, but then too a deep breath in order to calm her nerves.

"I still don't get what you're talking about." Cheryl was strangely clueless.

"You'll see...in time. Come with me." Rinoa said as she headed for the abandoned shack and Cheryl slowly followed behind.


	3. My Servant or Not?

When I was writing this chapter I was wondering if it would raise more questions than it would answer, but I don't know. It may explain a little more about Cheryl, but it does continue the plot a little. The ending is, of course, a little weird and those who read it, I wonder if you'll like it or hate it depend. Oh well, suspense is good for you all. So you know the drill...please read and review. Oh and to my good buddy Lanaya. NO FLAMES! Or I'll do the same to you, you little monkeyhoe. Without further ado (I hope I spelled that right) chapter three. 

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter III

Rinoa pushed the rusty shed door open as a cloud of dust blew up from the wind. It was dark and stank. The smell of rotten fishes filled the old shed as Rinoa almost couldn't stand it. Mountains of old junk were piled up making space limited. Rinoa took a deep breath (although the smell was about to make her gag).

Cheryl followed in and quickly put her hand of her mouth and nose, "OH MY GOD! It's horrible in here!" 

"I know, but this is the only place I could find on such short notice." Rinoa found an old bucket and turned it upside down. She then sat on it and put her hand onto her head.

"What did you want me for?" Cheryl asked.

"I need to talk to you." Rinoa looked straight at her.

Cheryl also sat down on a nearby crate, "I see. What about?"

"Don't you remember? You said you wanted to follow me, but you never gave a reason. You just said that you were my 'servant'." 

"I did? Well I don't know. I'm still curious of why you're leaving. Is it because of the party?" Cheryl questioned.

"Some what." Rinoa answered.

"Well...I don't think running away will solve your problems. So I just think you shouldn't leave. It's too dangerous to randomly walk around the world by yourself. Plus, what would Squall think? He is probably going to be really worried about you when he finds your gone." Cheryl rambled on about her feelings, but Rinoa was tuning her out.

"It's more complicated than that." Rinoa said.

"Then what is it?" Cheryl asked in an irritated voice.

"It's just 'why?', you know. Why did I do those things. Nothing like that has ever happened before. I don't just go off trying to kill people." Rinoa was, like Cheryl, frustrated.

"I know you feel really bad, but I just think you shouldn't leave like that." Cheryl looked at her.

"I know, but...there are other things as well." Rinoa sighed.

"You mean Squall? Oops! I didn't mean to say anything! You didn't hear it from me!" Cheryl began to panic.

"Don't worry. That could be part of the reason, but I'm unsure." Rinoa acted as if it was not a problem for her, but deep down, it was.

"I'm sorry to say anything, but you know, it slipped." Cheryl felt bad for Rinoa. All she had gone through over the past day was traumatic. Cheryl admired the fact that Rinoa was strong and able to keep going even though all these things kept dragging her down.

"No worry. That's not important right now. But there is one thing." Rinoa looked at Cheryl.

"What?" 

"Have you ever heard of 'Hyne's Destiny'?" Rinoa asked her.

"Yeah, a little, but it's just a folktale, right?" Cheryl was a little worried about what could be coming next.

"I don't think so. It feels as if it's happening, right here and now. I think I'm the median for it, too." Rinoa looked very troubled now.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl also had the same look on her face.

"You see I think that I'm what the ancient people in Centra called 'witches', but I'm called a sorceress, not a witch. They refer to a prophecy that is supposed to take place and involves sorceresses." 

"Okay, but you think that has to do with you know?"

"Yes, because the prophecy goes, 'When the feather breaks, to the world she shall take'."

"Yeah, so."

"Well, at the party, I kept hearing a voice in my head that told me to break the feather. At first I didn't know what it meant, but then I realized that my sorceress wings had been destroyed."

"Huh?"

"Well, I have this tendency when I use my powers to full extent, wing grow on my back. However, I destroyed those wings at the party. So I think that refers to the feather breaking."

"Okay, but what about the other party."

"Well, I think that's occurring now, right?"

It suddenly clicked for Cheryl, "I get it! You're journeying because you're destined to." 

"Right, but I guess it's still confusing. I know that I'm supposed to go to Esthar, but I don't really know what to do then."

"Esthar...where did you hear that from?"

"In my head." Rinoa thought she was crazy saying about how she was hearing voices in her head.

"Oh, so what about the next part?" Cheryl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what about the second part of 'Hyne's Destiny'?"

"There's a second part?" Rinoa was curious of Cheryl now. She had no clue about what was happening, but somehow knew many things about the future.

"Yeah...how does it go...I remember! It goes like this, 'When she has taken the world, to the stars she shall ascend." Cheryl was very proud of herself to recall that.

"I didn't know there was a second part. That's great, more to worry about." Rinoa stood up and brushed herself off.

"So what now?" Cheryl also stood up.

"That's your decision. I can't decide what you do from here on, but I know that I must travel to Esthar." Rinoa walked out of the dank shack. Cheryl soon followed.

Cheryl began to jog slightly to keep up with Rinoa as she tried to talk to her, "I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to go, but the other doesn't. But if anything, I won't stop you from going. I believe that whatever you're going to try to do is right."

Rinoa stopped, "Thanks."

"So I guess...I wanna see how it all turns out, plus you gotta have someone there to protect you." 

"You protect me?" Rinoa smiled.

"Sure." Cheryl smiled back.

"Why would I need protection from a SeeD trainee when I've already saved the world." Rinoa turned to her fully.

"Hey...the more the merrier." Cheryl began to laugh.

"Whatever." Rinoa began to walk down the railroad pathway again.

"So is that a yes?" Cheryl asked her.

"Like I said before, I don't care." Rinoa continued walking while Cheryl began to run to catch up with her.

Cheryl was happy to be with her and thought it was exciting, but dark secrets hid in her mind. She didn't know it then, but Cheryl had been a puppet in Hyne's larger scheme. As she was only created for the purpose to become Rinoa's close friend. So that in that essence she could be snatched from her and push Rinoa to make the final choice. As Hyne could not control what Rinoa would choose in the end. Only continue pushing her to make the one he desired the most. 


	4. Esthar: The Guardian

WOW! This chapter took me an hour to type out. It's long, but also very good. It doesn't talk a lot about Hyne's Destiny, but it's action packed to the very end. It's also a little sadistic too. I've been reading way too many Stephen King books. You'll know when it gets freaky. But anyways...this is the prelim to Esthar and it really starts the story. You'll also see Rinoa and Cheryl's relationship develop too. I have a hard time writing female relationships because they kind of sound like two guys that are best friends. But I tried...so don't hurt me with your reviews. Anyways...I would also like to announce that I'm going to be starting another story that intertwines with the Sorceress series. It's kind of a little thing of short stories of Rinoa and Cheryl in Esthar. But it won't come out 'til I finish the Esthar chapter(s). So please r&r. 

****

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FF8, BUT WOULD LIKE TO

Chapter IV

Rinoa thought a lot along the way about what was going to happen. This whole journey had just started from an old legend. She was caught up in this mess because of her powers. She just had to be the one picked to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Of course, she no longer had to do it alone with Cheryl on her side. But some things still worried her. What was she supposed to find in Esthar? Why was she supposed to go there? There had to be something there that was to tie into this entire thing. Rinoa knew that if she found Dr. Odine, she could solve a few mysteries about Hyne's Destiny. Other than that, she was clueless. 

Cheryl began to hum as she walked along side Rinoa. It was a little strange of how happy Cheryl was because of all the consequences of her actions. She didn't realize that leaving the garden like this would get her expelled, or maybe even worse. Rinoa started to shudder at the fact of garden. She kept thinking about Squall over and over again. By now, he would've found out she was gone and would be going crazy. However, Rinoa didn't know what to do. She was just as confused as he was. 

FH began to fade behind the two as they entered the barren lands of the Great Salt Lake. This was where Rinoa would be entering Esthar. She didn't remember ever being here, even though she was. When she was in a coma, Squall had carried her on his back across this desert of salt to save her. Back then, things were simple. Back then, things were beautiful. 

Cheryl stopped humming once the train tracks ended and froze in one spot. Rinoa also stopped beside her in surprise. 

"What is it?" Rinoa asked her.

"This is where it begins." Cheryl replied in a dark voice. It was if she was out of it again. 

"What do you mean?" Rinoa pushed.

Cheryl looked to the sky for a few seconds and took a deep breath of the salt air before turning herself back to Rinoa.

_Are you ready?_

Rinoa shivered as she heard that voice again. She then looked at Cheryl to see if it had come from her.

"_Purz shelda relo._" Cheryl said to Rinoa as she looked back to the desert.

"What did you say?" Rinoa could've sworn she just said something in a complete different language.

"What?" Cheryl had a queer look on her face as if she didn't even realize she had said though words.

"You just said something in a completely different language and now you don't even remember." Rinoa threw her hands up in the air.

"You ARE crazy, you know?" Cheryl smiled.

"Tch...WHATEVER! Act as if nothing happened! I don't even know why I brought you along if you just tell me I'm crazy." Rinoa began to walk ahead.

".........What a bitch." Cheryl smiled even wider and followed on.

Rinoa didn't like the Great Salt Lake. It wouldn't be so bad if she had been here before, but she was all alone. Alone in a world she no longer understood.

"You need to lighten up, you know." Cheryl tried to cheer up Rinoa, again.

"I'm not depressed. I'm just thinking." Rinoa replied to her obscene comment.

"Sure...whatever you say. I think you're stupid." Cheryl giggled.

"You want me to drop kick your ass downtown." Rinoa held up her fist at her.

"Let's go!" She held up hers too. They both stood there in that position for a few seconds before they began to bust up laughing. They laughed for a minute, holding their sides and tears coming out of their eyes.

"Geez...where are we?" Rinoa looked around while wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"I don't know, Ms. know-everything. Did you get us lost?" Cheryl also looked around.

"No...I'm pretty sure we're going the right way to Esthar. It just seems really weird." Rinoa felt a cold breeze of air from the hollows of the lake.

"I think you're just paranoid. There's nothing here. Plus, we're going the right way, because I remember this crevasse in the lake from training. Esthar should be right around this next cliff." Cheryl was very confident from her training. Rinoa thought it was nice to have a person with SeeD training with her.

"I feel something's here though. Something very...odd." Rinoa looked around some more, but this time, much more frightened.

"Will you stop that already? All the monsters go into hibernation during the spring. This means that the only thing that could hurt us is YOUR TOTAL ABILITY FREAK THE CRAP OUTTA PEOPLE!!!" Cheryl screamed at her, trying to break the tension, but Rinoa just stood there. She didn't pay one second of attention to Cheryl's words. She kept hearing a heart beat. It wasn't hers though. It was one that sounded....evil.

"That's it! If you don't stop this...I'm going on without you." Cheryl began to stamp her feet towards Esthar.

"Stop." Rinoa said.

Cheryl did, but not in a very good mood. "What now!?"

"DON'T MOVE!" Rinoa screamed.

Cheryl began to freak out now. "What is it!?"

"JUMP TO YOUR LEFT...NOW!!!!" Rinoa screamed as she shuffle to her left.

Cheryl did as she was told and hurled herself to her left while falling to the ground.

Cheryl looked up from the kicked up dust to see what Rinoa was screaming about, but there was nothing. Just the blue sky that showed the a cloudless sky.

"RINOA!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FREAKIN' PEOPLE OUT!!!!" Cheryl got up and dusted herself off.

"All right, Cheryl. This time I need you to somersault forward and don't hesitate." Rinoa said in a calmer voice as she was looking upwards a little bit.

"You are insane, you know." Cheryl said as if she wasn't going to do it, but she knew was.

"NOW!" Rinoa commanded.

Cheryl did as she somersaulted in front of herself and turned around to see if something was there, but just the cliff side she had been in front of before.

"This is getting very tiresome, Rinoa." Cheryl rolled her eyes.

But Cheryl soon wiped the dumb look off her face as she began to feel something. Something...like a vibration. She heard a soft hum as a negative energy began to fill the atmosphere around her.

"Rinoa....What's happening?" Cheryl began to look to her sides to see something, but there wasn't. There was just the steady hum the began to grow.

"Quiet Cheryl!" Rinoa said as she began to concentrate herself.

The hum became very intense now and Cheryl could feel the vibration pummeling her body. The negative energy began to weigh her down as she could feel that something was going to hit her. She couldn't move. She was frozen in that solitary state of confusion. The hum became a screech as Cheryl's eyes widened in fear of something she could not see. But she saw a pink light appear in front of her. It grew bigger and bigger like the hum. The pink light blinded her eyes as it was charging to fire at her. She tried to scream, but it was too late to. Nothing could save her. She just let her muscles go as she collapsed on her knees with her mouth wide open.

The screech became a large boom as the light moved from it's holding place towards Cheryl. It came straight at her in the blink of the eye as Cheryl knew that this was the day she was going to die. This was the day that everything would end for her as the pink light zoomed towards her. Everything slowed down incredibly to where she saw a face in the pink light. That face was of some twisted figure. It looked at her with a grin on its face and winked at her.

_Cheryl...Papa's comin' for ya. You been a naughty girl and Papa comin' to punish his naughty girl. Oh yes he is. And when he does...he gonna blow you up so nice and fine that it gonna take all the kings horses and all the kings men to put the hoe back together again._

"REFELCT!!" Rinoa screamed as a green shield created itself in front of Cheryl as the pink face came at her. At that instance it ran splat into that wall like a bug on a windshield. 

The light lost its form as a face and shot back in the other direction in a radiant beam of pinkish-white light. And Cheryl was saved by Rinoa's spell.

The light zoomed up and down 'til it came into contact with something. Something that wasn't there, but really was. Cheryl felt the ground to see if she was still there and closed her mouth up slowly. Rinoa dashed to her side to help her up from the ground and they both looked at to what the pink light had made its target.

A shadowy figure began to emerge from it's invisible cloak it had hidden itself behind. Rinoa had seen it with her powers as Cheryl hadn't. The thing had come after her with its mighty claws twice before, but Cheryl had dodged them, thanks to Rinoa. 

Cheryl squinted her eyes in disbelief as she saw an enormous creature that she had never before seen. A T-Rexaur was like chicken feed to this beast. Its long claws scratched its large black eyes and began to clean its tusks. Cheryl couldn't believe that she saw a gigantic zombie like creature if front of her that had made itself invisible to her.

"W-w-w-w-w-what is that thing?" Cheryl muttered.

"Abadon...guardian of Esthar. A gigantic zombie creature that stops trespassers from entering the city. But I didn't think it was able to make itself invisible, or create such a powerful attack. It must've evolved somehow." Rinoa let go of Cheryl as she walked a towards the creature.

Abadon took its claws from its face and leered down at the sorceress who had shot his attack right back him. 

"Rinoa...get away from it. It's gonna kill you." Cheryl muttered. She couldn't say it any louder because she was still in a state of shock.

Abadon crouched down onto the salty ground and scratched his enormous claws on the earth. He roared in Rinoa's face making her hair fly back. But she stood still. She stood there with courage and looked it in the eye.

The creature jumped high into the air as it lifted its claws for attack. Rinoa stood there still, confident that she could take it down. Its steel-like claws glimmered in the sun as the came crashing down. Rinoa jumped to her side as the claws ran straight into the ground below them. A large fissure began to form underneath them that slowly cracked the dry earth. Rinoa glanced at Cheryl from across and didn't know if she could make it across the her. Cheryl was standing near the exit where she had to be. Cheryl looked at her and began to motion for her to jump, but Rinoa couldn't. She would surely fall to her death as the Abadon was about to. 

"RINOA! NOW! JUMP ACROSS!" Cheryl screamed at the top of her lungs now.

Rinoa couldn't jump, but she could float across. 

"FLOAT!" Rinoa yelled as she felt herself lifting off the ground slightly. She looked to her side to see the Abadon frantically trying to get its claws free from the ground. She pushed herself over the massive crack towards Cheryl and landed safely next to her.

"Cheater." Cheryl got some of her humor back already.

"No time! Let's go!" Rinoa grabbed her hand and began to sprint to the other side of the cliff away from the large crack.

The earth underneath the Abadon began to give way. A shriek was heard from the creature as it groped the air to hang on, but there was nothing there. They salted earth crumbled into fragments that hurled themselves to the darkness below. The Abadon shieked more as it, too, fell through. The shriek began to fade as soon a large crash was heard below.

Cheryl and Rinoa both gave a deep breath of relief.

"You...got...lucky...you...know." Cheryl was breathing frantically from the intensity.

"I...know." Rinoa joined her as they both were wheezing.

"Well...thanks." Cheryl smiled.

"No...prob." Rinoa smiled back as she patted Cheryl on the back.

"Same to...you...buddy." She patted her on the back also, but Rinoa fell over. She had collapsed onto the ground all of a sudden and Cheryl was in a panic. Had that taken that much out of her? Cheryl could tell the answer to her question when she saw a tiny dart in the side of Rinoa's neck. She shrieked as she felt a numbness in her thigh. She looked over her shoulder to see a figure in a cape walking towards her. She couldn't quite make it out, but it was coming for them. Darkness filled her eyes as she fainted on top of Rinoa.


	5. Esthar: The Entrance

This is basically just an into to the city. Nothing real big happens, except some familiar people from FF8 appear. There's even a little surprise at the end. Hehe. Well, read and review.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8 but would like to

Chapter V

_Please insert proper information. Registration...confirmed. Password...confirmed. Welcome to Esthar._

Cheryl awoke in her room with a sweat of panic. Where were they? What had happened? She knew that after they defeated the Abadon, Rinoa fell unconscious. She must've too. That caped figure must've done it. She felt her neck to feel a bump on it, signaling where the dart had been.

"Is anybody there?" Cheryl asked to an empty room.

The room was completely empty in fact. There were no chairs, beds, no nothing. Just a floor and walls. Cheryl looked around to see some glass that was probably a one way screen. She knew someone was watching her.

She pounded on the glass, "If you can hear me, then let me the hell out!" She continued to scream and pound on the glass, but there was no answer.

Tired of her efforts, she plopped down onto the ground. It was slightly cold and she hugged her knees to keep herself somewhat warm. 

_Where's Rinoa. Did they take her here too? I bet she's in a different room like mine. Who did this to us? We weren't doing anything wrong. I can't believe this happened. I wonder if we're in Esthar._

Cheryl sighed in boredom. She was an animal in a cage. She couldn't really do anything. She thought she was in Esthar, so there was probably no way of breaking out of this prison very easily. She would just wait until someone came. Then she might be able to answer some questions.

"Do you really think that was all necessary?" The caped figure said to a chair that turned facing the window in a large office overlooking the grand city of Esthar.

"Maybe, maybe not. But either way...we need them here right now." The figure turned around in his chair. He was dark haired and showing his age of forty. 

"But...couldn't we just let them come in and then get them." The caped figure was still arguing.

"I know that would've been a little more humane, but we have to contain the sorceress. It's our only hope right now. If she were to do something...then everything we've worked so hard for could've been lost." The man sighed and got out of his chair.

"But she can't be _that_ dangerous." The caped figure kept going.

The man turned the window and looked at his marvelous city. It was really beginning to thrive after the fall of Ultimicia. It seemed like ages, even though it was only a year. It was probably the time compression that made it seem so long.

"Hello." The caped figure said trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh...sorry. Well...I guess we have no choice but to bring them in. I'll send for them." The man pressed a button by his phone. There was a sort conversation between him and his secretary before he ordered her to bring the two captives in.

"What about Odine?" The caped figure asked.

"Oh...I'll send for him too." The man pressed the button again and added that to it as well.

"I think I'll stay and see how this turns out." The caped figure crossed its arms.

"You miss her that much? Well...then I don't mind." The man laughed a little.

"Just old times." The caped figure sighed.

"But one thing," the man told the caped figure, "don't let your emotions get in the way."

"I won't." The caped figure sat down in a chair and waited for the two new arrivals in Esthar to make their entrance.

Cheryl heard the doors to her room swoosh open. She saw a fat, pudgy man dressed in a white robe. She got up in surprise. The man looked a little scary to her.

"Your presence is requested by the president." The man in the robe said. His voice wasn't normal though. It was kind of mechanical like. 

"Who's this president? President of Esthar? What does he want? Did he bring us here?" Cheryl asked the robed man.

"Your questions will be answered shortly. Please come with me." The man began to walk away.

"Well...might as well." Cheryl soon followed him.

It was a strange walk for Cheryl. She had never seen so much technology in this brief walk. Everything was so high-tech. Doors were mechanical, monitors flashed with holograms in front of her, and she saw many other people clothes that were very strange. But she was really blown away when she rode on the teleporting disc. When she sat down she felt the force field covered her and the large man and then carried them down a tunnel to a very fancy place. 

The man continued to walk and Cheryl followed. She was a little nervous because she had never seen the president of Esthar. She had hoped he was nice. But how nice could a guy that tranquilizes his visitors be? She continued though. She was definitely stunned when she walked into the hallway that was suspended over the magnificent city. To top it off, it was made of a glass like material that allowed her to see through the walls, ceiling, and floor. She could see the city span for miles with streets of blue and purple. The building reached to the top of the skies with hovering cars all around. Her heart was filled with joy of seeing such a wonderful place. Too bad it wasn't much of a vacation.

The large, presidential doors flung open to reveal a room much like the glass hallway. Except this was a much bigger room and had a large desk in the center. She saw a few lounge chairs by it as well. She was nervous now. How could she be calm when meeting the president of Esthar? She took a deep breath before she was asked to sit by the large, robed man. 

She couldn't see the president behind his desk. But she knew he was sitting in the large chair that was facing the window. She peered around the room to see the expansive beauty of Esthar technology. But within her glance she saw a familiar person. 

The caped figure had been staring into space when he felt a gaze upon him. He turned his head to see Cheryl with a very pissed off face. He was a little scared of her now. It was easy to sneak up on people, but when he faced them face to face, it was much more difficult to be courageous.

"You!" Cheryl yelled as she jumped up from her seat.

The caped figure became nervous twitched a little.

"I can't believe you're here! How dare you!" Cheryl was about to attack him before the large man grabbed her and put her into the chair again.

"Miss...there will be time for that later. Please, remain calm until everyone arrives."

Cheryl crossed her arms in rage and turned her head from the figure.

The caped figure sighed in relief. In the future, Cheryl would always freak the caped figure out when she got mad.

The doors opened again to reveal a smaller and skinnier man clothed the same was as the larger one. Except Cheryl could see the man's long braids of black hair coming from behind his mask. Along with him came Rinoa. She looked the same as always. Her black clothes were still present and her hair was the same. She was pretty calm about coming in here. Cheryl figured this is what she had been waiting for. Rinoa had come here before and knew the president. But Cheryl was still nervous.

Cheryl and the caped figure stood up and looked towards them. The skinny man stepped by the door to let Rinoa be completely revealed. Rinoa looked around the room and saw Cheryl standing there with a worried look on her face. Of course Cheryl was worried. But Rinoa knew better. She didn't have to be afraid of coming into this office.

But it was someone else that she saw. It was the caped figure. She knew who it was. It was hard to forget what he looked like. But he had changed a lot from the last time she saw him. She couldn't believe he was here either. Her heart leapt in surprise of him being there. She couldn't say anything but just stare.

The caped figure did the same and tried to say something like, "hello" or "how ya' been," but it never came.

"What..." Rinoa tried to put a sentence together.

The skinny figure lead Rinoa to sit down in the middle of Cheryl and the caped figure. She was still in shock from it and wanted to say something, but didn't. The others sat down along with her and the caped figure just stared at her. Cheryl looked as well and didn't know what to say. The two obviously knew each other, but she didn't know how.

"Your attention please," The large man said, "the president of Esthar."

The man turned around in his chair to reveal himself. Rinoa smiled to see him again. It had been a long time since the last time she had seen him.

"Long time." The man said.

"Yes, Laguna." Rinoa smiled even wider.

"So...you do remember me." He smiled back and looked toward the caped figure who was still gazing at Rinoa.

"I see you know everyone here, Rinoa. But your friend..." 

"Cheryl" Cheryl added to him.

"Cheryl might not know all of our guests." Her stood up and pointed to the people he began to introduce.

"These are my two assistants...Kiros and Ward." He pointed to the robed men who bowed to Cheryl.

"Hello." She said to them.

"And the man that is next to you, which you probably are a little mad at, is Chief of Armed Forces." He pointed to the caped figure.

"Yeah...I know him. That jerk." Cheryl growled a little.

"Well...don't be mad at him. I ordered him to do it. But I think that you know who he is." He told her.

"Who?" Cheryl had no clue.

"This is Irvine Kenneas." Laguna introduce her. 

**__**


End file.
